User-generated digital content has proliferated on the Internet and otherwise, with the integration of digital camera and video recording technology into more and more consumer-oriented electronic devices. These developments have outpaced advancements in technology for the organization, search and retrieval of images and videos. In many instances, images and videos still need to be manually classified and tagged.
In computer vision, mathematical techniques are used to detect the presence of and recognize various elements of the visual scenes that are depicted in digital images. Localized portions of an image, known as features, may be used to analyze and classify an image. Low-level features, such as interest points and edges, may be computed from an image and used to detect entities that are depicted in the image.